When Light Yagami Wins
by LixxieLicious
Summary: Light has killed all the SPK and Task Force members except Near and Matsuda. What will he do with them once they are all alone? LightxNear LightxMastsuda
1. Chapter 1

The New World 2: Light Wins

Chapter1

"38… 39… 40…" Said Mikami, excitedly. Then, one of the SPK members, Gevanni, grabs his chest and gasps loudly. He then drops to the floor as everyone else in the room looks at his corpse, terrified. People started to look around the room nervously as Rester and Lidner did the same a few seconds later. Near and the rest of the survivors started to panic. (Except Light Yagami, who was standing still with a smirk on his face and continually repeated, "I win… I win… I win…") Matsuda reacted especially, but more… in a calm way. He had fallen to his knees, tears rolling down his now pale cheeks as he stared at Light. The way he was acting had made it clear that he was Kira.

Matsuda had always secretly liked him… as much more than a friend. He thought that he was just so smart, and popular, so incredibly handsome, and people had always seemed to like him. Matsuda looked to him as a role model, and he also thought that if he was with him, it would wear off on to him. He was shocked that such a sweet, seemingly innocent, nice, man that he had looked up to and known for six years was the very same man that was responsible for the death of thousands. The man he had been trying to catch for so long. Kira.

"Why?" asked Matsuda quietly, ignoring as his friends Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi dropped to the floor. "Why?" He asked slightly more loudly. "Why?" Again, a little more loudly. "WHY?! WHY WHY WHY?!" He eventually screamed at the top of his lungs until Light- until Kira-, noticed. Light turned around to face him, he donned a large smile that showed his pearly, perfect white teeth, and made him seem like the devil himself. His eyes seemed to glow red and were filled with joy and excitement. He started to giggle a little bit. "Why? Well, I am justice. That is why, my good friend Touta Matsuda." He responded calmly. He walked over to him, crouched down to meet his level, (since Matsu was still on his knees) and they looked into each other's eyes. Matsuda wanted to look away, but it seemed like he couldn't; as though Light's gaze was holding him there, forcing him to look into his big, attractive eyes.

He was staring into his eyes for a while, slightly aroused at his villainous stare. Light's eyes twinkled a little and he grinned a little wider. He moved next him and whispered in his ear. "Everyone else except for you, and that white-haired kid is dead. And do you know what I am going to do with you?" He said evilly. Matsuda said nothing, but stared at the child across room, Near, who was huddled up in fear for his life in the corner, hiding his face as his body jerked with tears. Matsuda knew what was going to happen. And not only was it going to happen to him, but a young innocent boy as well.

Matsuda was frozen with fear. Light slowly and gently reached for his gun and took it. He turned to Mikami. "God, I did as you wanted. What do you want to do now?" Kira's partner asked. "From now on, I would like you keep on writing the names of criminals. Tomorrow, I will have you release a video to the public, a video to the government, and a video to the whole world's police." Said the original Kira.

"Now, we might as well take these pathetic excuses for humans back to the building, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matsuda's POV

I was surprised to see that they all were forced to come back to the very large building the Task Force was working in before L died. Light seemed to sense the obvious surprise on my face, and said maliciously, "Don't worry about it Matsuda. Just come on in… Enjoy yourself while you can… Before tonight!" He said the last two words with struggle, as though trying to keep himself from laughing.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck… FUCK! I have always liked him, in that way, but, in an actual romantic kind of way. I really don't want him to use just like everyone else did… I thought to myself. I didn't realize that Near was walking beside me till I heard a quiet mumble. I looked to my right and saw him looking up at me. As soon as I noticed that, the young boy looked down at his feet.

"Hey, everything's gonna be all right. Okay Near?" I said calmingly, as I patted him on the back. Near looked back up at me, with sadness in his eyes. When I took back his hand, the silver-ish white haired boy grabbed it. "I really don't want to be alone…" Near almost cried. I let him hold my hand for the time being. After all, that sick pervert is probably going to… use him. And me. I wanted to make a run for it with this poor, innocent, boy but I was too scared to do so, since Light knew my real name and his. There wasn't anything I could do.

Mikami and Light where opening the front doors of the building. He looked behind himself to look at us and grinned when he saw Near holding my hand. I felt his grip tighten as Light looked back at Mikami. We walked up until we stood behind them a couple feet. Light turned around again as Mikami was struggling with the keys. His now usual smirk upon his face as he looked down at Near and kneeled down to reach his eye level. "Hey buddy, why so tense? I promise I won't hurt you. You'll love it. I can see it in your eyes. You were born a slut and you are going to die a slut. And you know it. Don't you dare lie about it, either. Keep in mind I can kill you whenever I want. With or without the death note." He coldly claimed.

I resisted the urge to punch him in the nose. I can't believe he would say such a thing to a kid! And all this time I thought he was a nice guy…I felt Near's hand tighten again. I looked over at him to see him looking up at me, tears in his eyes. He then let go of my hand, hugged my side and buried his face into the side of my loser torso, where he could reach easily. I gently put my hand through his hair, trying to see if that would calm him somewhat. He hugged my side tighter.

Once Mikami got the door open, Light turned to the boy gripping my sides for dear life, was able to get him off me and pick him up. Near struggled in his tight arms, but when he looked into his eyes, which burned with evil, he stopped. "Remember this; I own you now. There is nothing you can do about that. If you fight anything I do to you, I'll beat you. If I catch you violating my rules, I'll cut you. If you run away, I will kill you. Understood?" Near nodded vigorously as soon as Light finished his sentence. Light looked over to me. "And that goes for you to, Matsuda." I gulped at looked down at the ground. I sighed but then nodded.

"Now faggot and slut, this is where both of you will be staying. You had better be grateful that I'm giving you such a large room." Yagami led us to one of the not as nice rooms in the headquarters. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, and a small living room connected with the kitchen. At least the boy doesn't have to be alone. I could there for him, and maybe he could be there for me too. I thought, feeling relieved.

Okay, I am starting run out of ideas. Other ideas, criticism, or support will be gladly be appriectied! Thanks for the support! I will try to update this often; but I don't always get that much access to a computer, so don't expect it extremely often.


End file.
